Betting on the Wrong Horse
by FioleeBettexx
Summary: After he and Ginny break up, where will Harry find comfort? My first HP fic, but feel free to critique!


**AN: Bette is back, back, back. Back again. Hey there my avid readers! I, Bette, have recently become dreadfully interested in and boarded the Drarry ship :3 **

**Please excuse any mistakes. I've watched the movies, but I have read none of the books. I did research though, and have gleaned reliable info from other fics. I'm partial to a good Veela fic if anyone can point me to some I haven't read yet. Anyway, I'm gonna stop babbling. Read on, lovelies! :)**

* * *

><p>Hot tears streamed down his face as he huddled in the abandoned bathroom. His sobs echoed around the tiled room, but he didn't care. It's not like it mattered anyway. The only person who would hear him would be Moaning Myrtle, and he'd already fended her off. The reason for his tears? Ginny had broken up with him for Seamus.<p>

_We've just grown apart, Harry. I'm sorry._

Her words echoed painfully in his head. What did he do wrong? He tried to be romantic and good for her.

_Guess it wasn't enough, _he thought bitterly.

He knew crying like a broken-hearted first year in the toilets wasn't the most productive thing he could be doing, but how were you supposed to function when all you felt was pain?

He heard the door creak open and panicked momentarily before realising he didn't care. He just huddled into the corner more, his sobs reduced to pathetic sniffs, but the tears still rolling down his cheeks. Footsteps approached and he covered his face with his arms.

A hand tentatively ran down his back while another grasped his arms to pull them away from his face. Through his watery eyes he spotted platinum blonde locks. He only knew one person with that exact shade of blonde hair.

"If you're here to gloat or something Malfoy," Harry started, his voice wavering slightly. "I suggest you get it over with." Draco smiled sadly and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm here for _you_," He whispered, stretching his arms out in offering. Damn the consequences, he just needed to be held right now.

Harry tackled Draco in a hug, startling the blonde. His tears resurfaced as he sobbed openly into Draco's chest, who ran a hand soothingly down his back while humming softly.

As his sobs reduced yet again into sniffles, Draco spoke softly. "What happened?" He asked gently. Harry let out a shuddering breath.

Was he going to tell his worst enemy his troubles? Was it bad enough he'd found him crying? Draco was comforting him though, which made him less of an enemy and more of a... friend.

"Why do you wanna know?" He hiccuped and looked up into Draco's silvery eyes. "Because I care about you."

Harry scoffed as best a person who had just been crying could scoff and shook his head. "But we're enemies." He said.

"Not by my choice," He replied, tightening his arms around Harry's waist.

Harry nodded and turned, leaning his back against the slightly taller boys chest and resting his head on his shoulder. Draco shuffled them back slightly to lean comfortably against a wall.

Harry took a deep breath and told him everything. From the day he'd first met Ginny to just before lunch earlier today when It happened. Draco simply listened, of which he was grateful for. He thought if he was interrupted, he mightn't have finished. "I just don't know what I ever did wrong," Harry said, his words punctuated by a sniff.

After a few moments of silence, Draco squeezed Harry slightly and spoke. "You didn't do anything wrong. In fact, you were a perfect boyfriend. She's bloody mad to have broken up with you." Harry smiled and turned his face into Draco's neck, his breath ghosting across his skin.

"Thanks Draco. I... I'm sorry we weren't friends before." He said lamely. "I'm sorry we weren't friends before too. We were both total prats."

Harry laughed, and on a strange impulse pressed a kiss to Draco's neck, making the blonde's breathing hitch. Part of Harry decided he wanted to do that again, so he did. "H-Harry?" He said, his voice slightly strangled. "What are you doing?"

Closing off the rational part of his brain the screamed at him, he turned around and straddled Draco's lap, effectively pinning him to the wall. "Why don't you tell me?" He asked, running his palm down his cheek and jaw, trailing down to behind his neck. "Harry, you're not thinking straight."

Harry chuckled seductively, a sound he'd never heard himself make before. "By normal standards, I say my current thought patterns are rather _bent_." He leant down and nibbled on Draco's ear, making the blonde shiver beneath him.

"But I'm okay with that," He whispered before drawing back.

Draco's eyes were dark with lust and he grabbed Harry's face before pulling him down into a hungry kiss. It was not soft and sweet, like the kisses he'd share with Ginny. No, these kisses were raw with passion, and Draco's tongue soon found it's way into Harry's mouth.

As their tongues battled for dominance, Harry's hands made their way under Draco's shirt, making the blonde gasp and moan as his fingers explored the smooth contours of his body. This again was nothing like Ginny, who was made up of soft curves and rounded lines. Harry pushed Ginny from his mind as he committed every inch of pale skin to memory. That's probably all he'd have.

Memory.

His heart stuttered and dread chilled his body. Draco, noticing a change, pulled away, eyeing Harry with concern. "Harry?" He asked gently.

"I... Is this like, a one time thing?" Harry regretted the question the second it left his mouth. Now Draco would laugh at how desperate he sounded. He clenched his eyes shut and cursed himself for being stupid. "Sorry, I have to go I-" Harry moved to get up but was stopped as strong arms wrapped around his back.

"Look at me Harry." Draco said, tilting his chin up with his fingers. "Open your eyes." Harry reluctantly opened his eyes and stared into silver pools.

"Harry, I care for you. I have feelings for you. Merlin, I might even love you-" Harry's eyes widened at the words. "As crazy as that sounds, it's true. But if you want it to be a one time thing, that's fine. I refuse to hold you back. So if you want to, go. I promise I won't bother you." Harry stared wide eyed at Draco.

This Draco was nothing like he'd remembered. This Draco was sweet, selfless and, Merlin forbid, _loved_ him.

Harry smiled tentatively and brushed a stray blonde hair behind Draco's ear.

"I'm not leaving," He whispered, his smile growing wider. "I haven't been comforted yet, and I have a feeling I'll need a lot of comforting. I might even need comforting at the next Yule Ball, and the next Hogsmeade trip, and probably for the rest of my life." Draco's eyes sparked and he smiled back at Harry.

"And I currently have the best comforter around in my arms." He whispered, his lips hovering just above Draco's. "If you'll have me that is."

Draco closed the distance, pulling Harry into a gentle kiss. The kiss felt like a promise.

"Do you think you'll need comforting tomorrow after lunch in the gardens?" Draco asked and Harry grinned.

"Definitely."

* * *

><p>Peeking through the crack in the door, Hermione groaned and handed Pansy Parkinson ten galleons. '"I told you, didn't I Granger? Seems you bet on the wrong horse." Pansy said smugly. "Shut up."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there we are - My first Drarry! Thank you and good morrow, dear readers. Ciao! xx<strong>


End file.
